Owl Post
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Eu sempre amei Dorcas, e ela sabia disso.
1. Chapter 1

**Owl Post**

A casa não era rica, mas o coração batia forte. Remus olhava ansioso para a janela, esperando que a coruja viesse logo. Quando chegou, mal esperou a coitada colocar as patas na mesa. Agarrou o pergaminho que ela trazia e se deitou na cama, para ler.

_Rem,_

_Aqui é o máximo! Dumby caprichou dessa vez! Ok é um esconderijo, nem ligo. Mas a casinha de madeira, com flores na entrada é tudo que eu sempre quis. Culpa sua o meu pensamento ser assim. Se eu estivesse em Hogwarts, amaria o agito e as pessoas. Mas quem consegue amar você e amar o agito ao mesmo tempo?_

_Me responda! Com amor._

_Dorcas._

Ele riu, e pegou a pena.

Dorcas suspirou, olhando para o campo em volta de casa. Justamente ela, que sempre gostou do mundo e da diversão, morando numa casinha de campo, tudo porque Voldemort estava atrás dela. Não que fosse ruim. Gostava dali. Remus também vai gostar, pensou, sorrindo. Ele gostava da tranqüilidade, paz. Talvez fosse por causa da maldição. Mas ela gostava disso. Ele era sua terapia nos momentos difíceis em Hogwarts, seu professor nos N.I.E.M'S, seu namorado.

Ela tinha mandado a carta na esperança de poder se comunicar com alguém, já que, desde que a procura de Voldemort pelos membros da Ordem da Fênix se tornou intensa, quase todos eram mandados para esconderijos. Revirou na cama. Quando a carta chegou, abriu e começou a ler.

_Hey!_

_Sinto sua falta, Dorcas. Que bom que aí é bonito, mas não se esqueça que é a sua segurança que está em jogo. Infelizmente não vou poder me esconder, já que ultimamente os lobisomens têm participado de ataques a trouxas. Dumbledore me quer na ativa, caso precise de um intermediário. As coisas aqui andam muito monótonas sem você por perto. O filho de Lily e James nasceu, e Emmeline classificou – o como "extremamente apertável'', e você conhece o sangue – frio dela não é? Haha, todos sentem sua falta. Ontem mesmo James comentou que agora não ia poder mais jogar ovos nos carros na rua, porque você não estava lá. Como se Lily fosse deixar._

_Com o dobro de amor dividido por todo o seu corpo._

_Rem._

**XxX**

_Cuidado. Olha, pra eu estar dizendo isso, é porque não confio em lobisomens (a não ser você, nhac!). Eles podem acabar contigo se você se denunciar. E eu preciso de você vivo. Eu sei do negócio da segurança, senhor, mas mesmo assim eu amo esse lugar. APERTÁVEL! EXTREMAMENTE! Eu quero uma foto desse anão (pode deixar a Lily ler isso, vou rir da cara dela), porque nós ainda não temos os nossos (oho.) Diga a James que eu vou jogar ovos nos carros que passarem aqui em memória – se a Lily._

_Mais beijos que toda essa conta que você fez aí._

_Dorcas._

**XxX**

_A guerra aqui explodiu. Tudo está tão evidente que eu me assusto. James, Sirius e Peter estão me escondendo alguma coisa, que eu não sei o que é. Estou ficando preocupado. Tome muito cuidado, minha linda. Eles estão se espalhando por aí. Eu te amo. Demais. Não ia agüentar se algo acontecesse a você. Como está o clima aí? Algo suspeito? Me responda, não agüento não falar com você, meu anjo._

_Eu te amo._

_Remus._

**XxX**

_Relaxa, meu lobo. Por aqui, não tem nada errado. Eu também te amo. Mais do que você, por sinal. Acho que é só paranóia sua. James, Sirius e Peter são seus melhores amigos, porque esconderiam algo de você? Emme me mandou uma carta ontem, e disse que Dumbledore suspeita de um traidor, então toma cuidado com quem você fala. Não cometa nada com ninguém, mas a família de Sirius me assusta um pouco, será que não é ele? Sei que foi expulso de casa e tudo o mais, mas vai saber né?_

_Mande notícias._

_Te amo. Dorcas._

**XxX**

_Acho suas suspeitas com sentido, querida, mas nesse momento não vou dizer nada. Sirius está à beira de um ataque. Nunca o vi desse jeito. Ontem a noite ele foi buscar Marlene em casa para darem um passeio e ela estava morta. Desculpa te dizer isso, minha linda. Quando cheguei à casa dos Potter, Sirius estava chorando muito. Isso enfraqueceu um pouco as minhas suspeitas em relação a ele, mas ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. Hoje de manhã foi o enterro dela e da família dela. Sinto como se um pedaço de mim tivesse ido com Lene. Uma ótima pessoa. Repito: ninguém sofreu mais do que Sirius. James e Peter o seguraram quando o caixão desceu, porque ele ameaçou cair de joelhos. _

_Te amo, tome cuidado._

_Rem._

**XxX**

_Antes de tudo, desculpe se essa carta chegar mais molhada do que o normal, Rem. Me sinto quebrada. Péssima. Eu... Eu não acredito. É mentira. Marlene Mckinnon não morreu. Ela é forte, corajosa. Isso NÃO pode ter acontecido, por favor. Vou voltar, não agüento ficar aqui, presa, enquanto vocês caem. Que se dane Dumbledore. Se eu, ou você, morrermos, quero estar ao seu lado. Não pude deixar de imaginar o que eu teria feito se a carta fosse de James, dizendo que seu enterro tinha sido de manhã. Me entende, por favor._

_Dorcas._

**XxX**

_Não volte, Dorcas. Repito: NÃO VOLTE! Você não vai me perder. Estou vivendo por você. Só fica aí, quieta e segura. Estamos todos bem, embora eu ache que vai demorar um pouco para Sirius se recuperar da perda de Marlene. Ele parou de comer, e vai passar uns tempinhos na casa de James e Lily, para evitar que ele faça alguma besteira. Os dois também tiveram que esconder a casa, embora essa seja a única informação que eu tenho. Harry está crescendo cada dia mais, e Sirius concordou em ser o padrinho (Lene ia ser a madrinha... mas diante das circunstâncias...). Mais uma vez: não volte, por favor._

_Rem_

**XxX**

_Vou ficar aqui, por enquanto. Mas você ainda não me convenceu. Quero ver o filho dos dois, ele deve ser uma gracinha mesmo. Como ele é? Ainda não tenho a minha foto... Sinto muito pelo Sirius. Quem diria? Depois de tantas mulheres, ele foi amar justamente a Lene. Seria irônico se ela não estivesse morta. Emmeline me disse por carta que James tinha escondido a casa e deixado Sirius como guardião do segredo. Mais uma vez: não acho que ele seja muito confiável, mesmo estando sofrendo pela Lene._

_Beijos, meu lobo._

_Dorcas._

**XxX**

_O tempo aqui esfria a cada dia. Os dementadores estão a solta por aí. Já temos ataques demais para uma vida toda. Ontem, Fabian e Gideon Prewett foram encontrados mortos em casa. Casa foi um modo de falar, porque o lugar estava destruído, mostrando que, como todo herói, os dois morreram lutando. Contabilizamos cinco comensais para matar os dois, e isso é alguma coisa. Não éramos muito amigos, mas sei que você falava com Gideon com freqüência... Eu costumava ter ciúmes disso._

_Fique bem._

_Rem_

**XxX**

_Meu desejo de voltar ainda está aqui, Remus. E se mais alguém morrer, eu juro que vou para Londres mais rápido que você imagina. Não estou aqui por Dumbledore. Pelo menos, não mais. Estou aqui porque você insistiu. Se ele está usando dementadores, é melhor treinar os membros da Ordem para o patrono, diga isso a Dumbledore. Eu sinto demais a morte de Gideon, ele era como um irmão para mim. Não falei muito com Fabian. Como está a irmã dos dois, Molly? Soube por Gideon que ela estava casada com um Weasley, e tinha até agora (segundo o próprio Gideon.) com três filhos, o quarto a caminho. Ela deve estar arrasada. Mande minhas condolências a ela. Espero que isso se resolva logo, eu estou morta de saudades de você, meu anjo._

_Eu te amo para sempre. Dorcas._

**XxX**

_É, eu também soube de Molly. Respondendo a cartas anteriores: Harry é James, de verdade. Exceto pelos olhos. Céus. São iguais aos de Lily. Mas de resto, ele é James. Quero só ver quando crescer... Lily já disse que se ele começar a bagunçar os cabelos de propósito, vai deixar o menino careca. Eu duvido que ela faça, pois mima esse menino mais do que todas as mães do mundo juntas. Ainda estou tentando conseguir uma foto, para te mandar. Sirius saiu da casa deles. Ainda está deprimido, mas perdeu a vontade de morrer. Pelo menos não de um jeito miserável. Os nomes dos meninos da irmã de Fabian e Gideon são William, Charles e Percyval, e o quarto filho já veio, e não era o quarto, e sim o quarto e o quinto. É impressionante. Ela teve outro filho, alguns meses antes de Harry nascer. Ela disse que se lembra de você, porque Gideon comentava em casa. Ah, os nomes dos outros bebês são Fred, George e Ronald. Quem sabe algum deles não vira amigo de Harry em Hogwarts, não?_

_Rem._

**XxX**

_É eles podem ser amigos sim. Remus, estou voltando para Londres amanhã, e isso não se discute. Preciso ficar com você. Não me importo. Estou fazendo as malas. Caso alguma coisa aconteça comigo, quero que saiba que amo você. Mais do que já amei alguém na minha vida. E que não importa onde eu esteja, quero que você seja feliz, com outra pessoa, que te ame tanto quanto eu te amei. _

_Estou indo para você, meu amor._

_Dorcas._

**XxX**

_Dorcas? Desistiu? Fiquei te esperando o mês inteiro, e você não apareceu. Queria que você me dissesse que está bem, por favor. Não recebo notícias suas. Me diga onde você está. Estamos todos preocupados contigo, amor._

_Me responda. Remus._

**XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Epílogo**

- São lindas. Nymphadora comentou, depois de ler a última carta minha para Dorcas.

Depois de mandar a carta fiquei sabendo que seu corpo tinha sido encontrado a poucas quadras de minha casa. Eu amei Dorcas mais do que qualquer outra. Ela podia, a princípio, ser o meu oposto. A diversão. Agitação. Eu era calmo, tranqüilo. Com ela, tudo mudava. Olhei Dora ao meu lado. Os cabelos roxos, olhos castanhos. O espírito livre dela me lembrava Dorcas. Talvez eu tivesse a tendência de escolher mulheres assim.

- Vamos lá? – ela disse, e me estendeu a mão.

Ela leu as cartas, algumas delas eu havia tirado da bolsa que Dorcas carregava junto dela quando morreu. Chegamos ao cemitério.

**Dorcas Meadowes**

"_Porque a lua pode mudar, mas o sol sempre brilhará novamente"_

_14 de maio de 1960 - _**29 de setembro de 1981**

Sorri, olhando para onde sua alma descansava. Eu a amava. Sempre amei, e sempre amarei. Anjos não morrem, eles voltam para casa. Quando meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, Nymphadora disse:

- Na última carta ela disse para você ser feliz. O que você fez?

Me virei para ela. Em seus olhos, onde eu esperava encontrar ciúme, achei respeito. Sorri.

- Me casei com você. Você me faz feliz. – e a beijei.

Subitamente, algumas pétalas de flores começaram a cair das árvores próximas. Eu sempre soube que ela estava comigo.

**XxX**


End file.
